Antes tarde do quê mais tarde ainda
by Srta. Granger Potter
Summary: Hermione não agüenta mais esconder seu amor por Harry e, num certo dia, se declara. Mas esse certo dia é a véspera do casamento de seu melhor amigo! Qual conseqüência terá essa declaração sobre Harry? Todos descobrem um lado covarde do meninoquesobreviveu


**Antes tarde... Do quê mais tarde ainda.**

**Os personagens não me pertencem, exceto a filha da Gina... de resto é tudo da não milionária JK Rowling e da pobre Warner Bros...**

**N/A: Bem... Aproveitem a fic... Já tá meio velhinha e tudo mais... Não contém Spoilers, é uma fanfic apenas de romance com um pouco de comédia. Divirtam-se e mandem reviews... Sua opinião é de suma importância à autora. Beijos! **

Seria aquela noite. Tinha que ser aquela noite.

Fazia anos que Hermione percebera que estava perdidamente apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter. Agora havia decidido se declarar, porém achava que não teria coragem o suficiente, e também pensava que estava um pouco atrasada, visto que no dia seguinte seu amigo se tornaria marido de Parvati Patil.

- Eu não sei como você pode pensar em fazer uma coisa dessas, Hermione... – Hermione falava para si mesma enquanto se arrumava. Agora ela estava com seus 25 anos de idade, era uma inominável bem-sucedida, um corpo e uma mente de invejar qualquer mulher, porém, não era feliz. Faltava-lhe o amor, o qual julgava impossível, há nove anos... – Como você pode fazer isso com ele... O melhor é que ele se case com Parvati e seja feliz... Não! Como disse Gina, você tem que tentar, não pode desistir, abrir mão assim tão facilmente... Ai! Devo estar ficando louca, falando com meu reflexo no espelho...

Hermione terminou de se arrumar e se olhou no espelho. Estava com um belo vestido azul claro, até o joelho, sandálias prata, de salto fino, o cabelo solto, ondulado. Usava uma pulseira e um par de brincos de brilhantes, os quais ganhara de Harry no último Natal.

- Pronto! Seja o que Merlim quiser... – Hermione pegou sua bolsa e sua varinha, e então aparatou para a Toca, onde teria uma festa para os quase-casados, e um jantar de ensaio. Infelizmente, Hermione foi chamada para ser a madrinha, o que fazia sua culpa pesar mais. No fundo, ela sabia que era uma grande, uma enorme, uma gigantesca loucura fazer a declaração que ela faria, mas resolveu faze-la mesmo assim, graças a Gina, que abriu seus olhos, e a fez lutar pelo seu amor, sua felicidade... Mesmo que fosse 'meio' em cima da hora.

- Sinceramente, eu acho que você deve desencanar dessa, cara...

- Mas Ron, me fala, porque diabos é que estou fazendo isso? Eu me enrolei todo...

- Você achou que a amava, não é?

- É... Mas eu não a amo... Não desse modo... Não para casar, entende?

- Entendo... Mas agora eu acho que você deve seguir em frente... E sobre essa história maluca da Mione... Desencana! Se ela nunca fez nada que demonstrasse que sente algo mais por você... Depois, você nem a ama, eu acho que isso é a pressão... Olha, a Parvati vai te fazer muito feliz... Você nem imagina como é ser casado... Muitos homens acham a idéia horrível, mas não sabem de nada. Eu, por exemplo, nunca fui tão feliz como sou com Luna...

- Mas... É, você tem razão... A Hermione nunca demonstrou nada, e o que estou sentindo é pressão mesmo... Eu amo Parvati...

- Isso que se fala! Agora vamos descer, os seus convidados já devem estar chegando... – Os dois amigos desceram do antigo quarto de Rony em direção ao jardim, onde seria o jantar. Enquanto desciam, duas mulheres escutaram os passos e uma empurrou a outra para algum quarto e trancou a porta.

- Eu NÃO posso fazer isso! Não seria certo, Gina!

- Não seria certo você desistir da sua felicidade... Se pelo menos a pessoa por quem você tivesse fazendo isso valesse a pena...

- Hã? Como assim?

- Se liga Hermione... Estou falando da Parvati! Você está abrindo a mão do Harry por ela... E ela é a pessoa mais fútil que eu já conheci... Aliás, não sei como alguém como o Harry se juntou com alguém como ela...

- Quer que eu te diga?

- Não! Nem precisa... O Harry é meio tapado, mesmo... Sentiu-se atraído pelo corpo daquela mimada e já acha que a ama...

- Pois é...

- Mas a questão não é essa, Granger! Não pensa que eu vou te deixar cair fora, não... Faz anos que eu te encorajo e você nada... Quer saber? Se você não contar, eu conto, não duvide!

- Ai, Gina... Sabia que eu te amo? – Hermione abraçou a amiga, como se o abraço da amiga lhe transmitisse a coragem de que precisava.

- E agora, vamos descer moça... E, no fim da noite, você já vai ter falado com Harry, e...

- Gina, e se ele me rejeitar? Digo, se ele não quiser mais me ver ou...

- Calma! Calma... Pelo menos você vai ter tentado... Nunca vai pensar 'E se eu tivesse falado...', e se ele te rejeitar, ele não te merece, nem sua amizade... Mas o Harry nunca faria isso, nunca... E, como já falei, você nunca vai viver arrependida de não ter falado...

- É, você está certa... Bem, vamos descer?

- Vamos! – Gina e Hermione seguiram para o jardim. Hermione estava com alguma sensação esquisita, a ansiedade estava consumindo seu interior.

- Mione, querida! Não tinha visto você chegar... – Molly logo a abraçou.

- É que Gina me seqüestrou... Bem, como está?

- Não sei... Sabe, não conte pra Harry, mas eu não estou muito satisfeita com esse casamento... Foi tudo tão repentino... E essa moça, Parvati, é tão...

- Fútil! – interrompeu Gina. – Mas eu acho que isso ainda tem concerto, não é mesmo Hermione? - Gina se afastou da amiga e da mãe, e foi para junto da cunhada Luna, seu novo sobrinho, Henry, filho de Rony, e Anabella, sua filha de três anos, que estava vendo o 'bebê', como dizia para a mãe, sempre que via uma criança menor que ela própria.

- O que ela quis dizer?

- Não sei, Molly... – Mentiu Hermione. Nesse momento, Hermione avistou Harry. Ele estava deslumbrante. É claro que Hermione o achava lindo de qualquer jeito, mas naquela noite, ele estava... Perfeito. 'Será que ele se arrumou pra Parvati? Claro, né, Hermione! Ela é a NOIVA dele... Não vai adian...' – Hermione foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Harry.

- Oi, Mione... Você está... Está... – Harry começou, mas ficou literalmente sem palavras.

- Obrigada... – agradeceu uma Hermione corada. Ela sabia o que o amigo queria dizer. – Você também está lindo hoje... – ' E todos os outros dias...'

- Oi Mione! – Rony abraçou a amiga. De longe, Gina fuzilava o irmão com o olhar, ele tinha quebrado o clima que se instalara entre Harry e Hermione.

- AMOR! – Parvati havia chegado. Harry logo foi falar com sua noiva e Rony foi para a cozinha falar com sua mãe. Hermione voltou-se para Gina e as duas foram andar um pouco pela festa.

- Você viu como ele foi correndo quando ela o chamou?

- Mione, ela AINDA é noive dele, você queria que ele a ignorasse?

- Do jeito que as coisas vão, eu ainda vou ser a madrinha do primeiro filho deles...

- Há! Há! Há! Muito engraçado... Você sabia que fui eu quem o convenci de fazer esse jantar-ensaio? Por ele, não iria ter nada disso... E você sabe porque eu pedi isso pra ele? Hein?

- Não faço a mínima idéia...

- Pra você ter MAIS uma chance de contar pra ele sobre seu amor... Porque senão você só iria vê-lo no dia do casamento, e seria muito embaraçoso ter que falar disso pra todos, na frente de todos... Então...

- Serio? Ai Gina... Você é a melhor amiga que eu pude ter, mas, infelizmente, não tenho coragem pra contar... Ele a ama, eu não suportaria perder a amizade dele por causa desse sentimento que eu TENHO que esquecer...

- Bom, eu já falei... Ou você conta, ou eu conto... Decida-se... – então as duas foram para a cozinha conversar com Molly, visto que todas as amigas de Parvati estavam no jardim, e eram no mínimo insuportáveis, como diziam Gina e Mione.

Umas três horas depois, quando estavam todos no jardim, os amigos de Harry lhe pediram um discurso. A princípio, ele se recusara, mas não adiantou. Então ele fez seu discurso, o que deixou Hermione meio chateada, e deu mais trabalho para Gina convencê-la, então Hermione decidiu que teria que falar a verdade pra Harry e houve o momento perfeito. Gina entrou em sua casa para ver o que sua filha, Anabella, queria e levou Parvati junto, e Rony estava com os convidados num canto do jardim, contando piadas.

Harry estava isolado, num cantinho do jardim, com um olhar perdido, e Hermione sentiu que a hora era aquela.

- Harry... – chegou Hermione.

- Oi, Mione... – Harry olhou vagamente para Mione.

- É... No que está pensando?

- Eu?... Na vida... Na minha vida... Em como tudo vai mudar...

- Hum... E você, acha isso uma coisa boa, né?

- É...Ah? Eu?... – Harry não sabia o que responder. Aparentemente, achava uma coisa boa. Teria uma coisa que nunca teve, uma família... Internamente... Não, não era uma coisa boa. Ele não amava Parvati, para quem estava mentindo? – Acho bom, claro.

- Hum... – Hermione se decepcionou com a resposta, mas para ela não pareceu que Harry estava convicto de sua afirmação. – Sabe... Eu... Eu venho escondendo algo há anos... E... Bom, é algo que me impede de ser feliz, ou de seguir em frente, na questão 'amor'...

- Verdade? – Harry estava confuso. – E o que é?

Hermione o encarou. Os olhos cor-de-esmeralda, os quais ela aprendeu a amar, agora brilhavam, fazendo um lindo contraste com a luz da lua. Então continuou:

- Sabe... Harry... Você pode simplesmente me odiar por isso, pode querer nunca mais me ver... Mas tenho que falar... Eu te amo, muito...

Harry não sabia o que fazer diante de tal declaração. Por um lado, havia Parvati e o seu casamento, a certeza de uma vida estável. Por outro, havia Hermione... Hermione, sua melhor amiga, aquela que ele nunca, nunca queria machucar, aquela pela qual ele lutou com Voldemort, queria um mundo seguro para sua amiga... Aquela pela qual ele achava que estava apaixonado. Achava não. Aquela pela qual ele estava apaixonado. Mas, por um terceiro lado, ou melhor, pelo primeiro, ele queria uma vida que tivesse certeza de tudo, uma vida que ele pudesse controlar. E isso ele conseguiria com Parvati. Mas será... Então ele largou seus pensamentos de lado e a beijou. Com muita paixão. Foi um beijo que demonstrou todo o seu amor.

- Mione... Minha Mione... Eu... Não posso... Tente me compreender, por favor... Eu... Se eu ficasse com você, correria o risco de te magoar... Eu não posso suportar tal dor... Enfrentaria mil vezes Voldemort à te magoar... Eu... Sinto muito... – Harry deixou escapar um choro contido em seu interior, enquanto se afastava de Mione. Ela, por sua vez, queria ir embora... Pra sempre. Então ela descobriu como Harry era covarde. Um lado de Harry Potter que só ela tinha conhecimento. Ele tinha medo do amor. Medo do maior bem do ser humano, medo da coisa mais fantástica que havia: o amor. Então, ainda espantada pelo que Harry lhe disse, aparatou para sua casa.

Já eram três e meia da manhã quando Mione foi acordada por alguém que tocava sua campainha como se fosse um louco.

- Mas quem será agora? – Hermione levantou contrariada, não queria levantar naquela hora nem em hora alguma. Então ocorreu a ela que poderia ser Harry. – Será? – Hermione até sorria, mas, quando abriu a porta, desapontou-se, tanto que até o sorriso em sua face murchou e a ruiva que estava em sua porta perguntou, meio divertida:

- Esperava quem? Um príncipe encantado ou Brad Pitt?

- Conhece cinema trouxa, Gina?

- Claro, pensa que sou um alien?

- Que seja... Você me acordou do meu sono de beleza, sabia?

- Ai, por favor, me perdoe, majestade... – brincou Gina

- Vai, fala, o que você está fazendo aqui, às três e meia da manhã?

- Eu é que vim fazer perguntas, mocinha... E é bom você responder, pois saiba que vim aqui escondida, tive que esperar todos irem dormir... Mamãe não queria que eu viesse aqui...

- Por que sua mãe não queria que você viesse aqui? E por que você teve a idéia de vir até aqui?

- Bom, primeiramente você foi embora da festa sem se despedir de ninguém... Mamãe ficou chateada... – Gina disse sentando no sofá.

- Eu sei, foi muita falta de consideração e respeito minha... Mas eu não queria que ninguém me visse triste, então resolvi vir chorar em casa...

- Falando nisso, está aí o motivo de eu estar aqui. Você sabia que o Harry veio me pedir para ser madrinha dele, no seu lugar... Eu não entendi o porquê dessa mudança, aliás, ninguém entendeu... E eu ainda não consegui entender porque ele vai se casar...

- Calma, Gina... – Hermione se sentou ao lado da amiga. – Eu falei pra ele, tudo... E ele corresponde ao meu sentimento...

- Agora então é que estou confusa.

- Pois é... Isso é pra deixar qualquer um sem entender nada... Bem, o fato é que ele tem medo que, se ficar comigo, acabe me magoando... Ele falou que não suportaria me ver sofrer... – Hermione parecia desolada.

- O quê? – Gina não tinha palavras. Passados uns segundos, completou: - Eu acho que ele andou vendo muita novela trágica...

- Eu também acho... – falou Mione.

- Ai, amiga... – Gina queria consolar a amiga, mas não sabia como.

- E sabe o pior de tudo? É que eu sei que ele me ama, que eu teria um futuro com ele, mas ele tem medo de arriscar a vidinha tranqüila que ele tanto quer... O pior é saber que eu vou viver infeliz e ele também!

- Então! Ele não pode casar com ela, não pode!

- Mas não vai ser eu que irei impedir. De forma alguma... Eu já fiz minha parte, dei o primeiro passo... Acontece que ele é muito medroso pra dar o segundo, o terceiro...

Quando o dia começava a dar sinais de claridade, Gina foi embora, disse para Hermione que pretendia dormir um pouco antes do casamento e consolou, mais uma vez, a amiga.

Hermione não conseguiria dormir. Então foi até sua varanda e ficou assistindo o sol nascer. Um novo dia amanhecia, e, com ele, uma nova vida para Hermione Granger. Ela sentiu que deveria esquecer Harry Potter de qualquer jeito. Então decidiu se arrumar e sair. Ir andar, só por andar.

Já eram quatro da tarde e Hermione encontrava-se sentada na calçada da Florean Fortescue, com o olhar perdido. Então, quando sentiu o sorvete escorrendo em sua mão, se deu conta das horas.

- Quatro da tarde... Agora Parvati Patil já deve ser Parvati Potter... Parabéns aos noivos... – Uma lágrima escorria pelo rosto da jovem – Eu tenho que te esquecer, Harry... Vou embora, da sua vida, do mundo mágico, do país... – Hermione, perdida em pensamentos, em lembranças e planos para seu futuro, não sabia nada do que ocorria na capela trouxa em que ocorria o casamento de Harry.

- PÁRA! – Gina gritou, no meio da cerimônia, enquanto o padre falava. O casamento estava acontecendo do modo trouxa. Todos olharam para ela, assustados. Neville, que estava sendo seu par, quase caiu com o susto.

- O que foi isso? – Rony cochichou para a irmã. Ele estava do outro lado de Gina, como o outro padrinho de Harry.

- O que foi isso digo eu, Rony! – a moça gritava – Como você pôde deixar seu MELHOR amigo chegar aonde chegou. Ele NÃO PODE SE CASAR COM ELA! – disse a última frase apontando para Parvati. – ELE NÃO A AMA!

- Gina... – agora era Harry quem se manifestara.

- E você, cala a boca e me escuta! – Gina estava irada. – Por que você está casando com quem você não ama? – Todos olhavam de Gina à Harry. O que será que ele responderia?

- Gina, por favor...

- Por favor nada! Você está cometendo a maior burrada da sua vida! Você não a ama, você sabe muito bem disso!

- Você não pode dizer uma coisa dessas... Eu... Eu... Eu... Amo Parvati... – a gaguejada de Harry teve um grande efeito sobre todos os presentes. Ele NÃO amava Parvati. Estava mentindo, e feio.

- Pára com isso, Harry! Você não a ama! A pessoa que você realmente ama me disse a verdade! Você tem medo do amor! – e virando-se para todos na igreja, Gina anunciou: - Harry Potter teme o amor, pessoas! O grande-herói, o "menino-que-sbreviveu", o salvador da humanidade... TEM MEDO DO AMOR! – e, voltando-se para Harry, continuou: - Harry, você não pode temer o maior tesouro que o ser humano pode conquistar. Você não deve desperdiçar um amor tão grande, tão profundo, simplesmente por temê-lo. Você não pode querer uma vida estabilizada, mas triste! Você tem que ser feliz! Tem que viver esse amor que eu sei que esta guardado em seu coração, apertado. Eu sei que você ama... – Gina não diria o nome de Mione – Que você ama aquela pessoa mais que tudo, mais que qualquer coisa no mundo... Você não sabe o quanto vai ser infeliz se não viver esse amor... E também não sabe o quão feliz pode ser... Eu, por exemplo, daria tudo, TUDO, para ter Draco novamente comigo... – Quando se lembrou do falecido marido, deixou uma lágrima escorrer por sua face. Ela havia casado com Draco há quatro anos atrás, mas ele foi morto, no primeiro ano de casamento, logo após o nascimento da filha, Anabella, por algum comensal que agora apodrecia em Azkaban. – Então, Harry, como amiga, eu digo: não desperdice sua chance de ser feliz... Afinal por qual motivo você lutou naquela guerra? Por que você matou Voldemort? Foi por ela, por um mundo tranqüilo à ela! E para todos nós... Para que pudéssemos viver nossas vidas com felicidade, com amor! E você, ao contrário de todos, viverá infeliz, SEM AMOR, se continuar com esse teatrinho que todos estão vendo, com caras de felicidade!... Mas, na realidade, estão todos vendo sua queda, seu tolo! E acham que isso aqui é sua felicidade...

Harry ficou sem palavras. Enquanto olhava para Gina, disse:

- Parvati, por favor, me perdoe... – Então saiu da igreja, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

- É TUDO SUA CULPA, SUA... SUA... SUA, AIIII! – Parvati partiu para cima de Gina em pleno altar, Neville e Rony tentavam separá-las, já que Gina estava retribuindo aos tapas que Parvati lhe dava. A mãe da noiva chorava, assim com Henry, o filhinho de Rony e Luna, no colo de Molly, que por sua vez tentava, em vão, segurar Anabella, que partira para cima de Parvati, para ajudar sua mãe. O pai de Parvati não sabia se deveria apartar a briga ou correr atrás de Harry, para, no mínimo, mata-lo, visto a humilhação que sua filha estava passando. O padre (confuso com a menção do nome de Voldemort e da guerra) tentava apartar a briga e, ao mesmo tempo, salvar as imagens dos santos que cambaleavam pelos esbarrões de todos no altar, e, por fim, os gêmeos estavam, simplesmente rindo, assim como Olívio Wood, Lino Jordan, e os padrinhos de Parvati, Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas. Lilá Brown também partira para cima de Gina e a capela estava realmente uma bagunça.

Enquanto isso, Harry aparatara para o apartamento de Mione, mas não encontrara ninguém lá. Desolado, resolveu ir tomar qualquer coisa forte no Caldeirão Furado. Chegando lá, Tom, que acabara de chegar do casamento que não ocorreu, contou que a capela havia se transformado, perante a briga de Parvati e Gina, mas tudo havia acabado bem, dentro do possível. Harry até achou graça da situação, mas como falou ao barman, seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Então, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Harry, lhe contou que Hermione tinha ido ao beco diagonal pela manhã e, pelo visto, não tinha voltado. Harry então logo disparou em direção ao beco.

Hermione acabara seu sorvete e, depois de ir lavar suas mãos, resolveu que era hora de voltar para casa. Havia tomado sua decisão: iria para casa, arrumaria suas coisas, pediria transferência de seu emprego e iria trabalhar para o Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia da França. Ou dos Estados Unidos. Desde pequena sonhava em morar em Paris ou em Nova York, e, agora, iria realizar esse sonho. Se bem que não era mais seu grande sonho. Era uma fuga. Seu sonho... Que impossível! Bastava apenas uma palavra de um certo moreno para que esse sonho se realizasse, mas agora já era tarde demais. Naquele momento ele deveria estar cortando o bolo, fazendo um brinde ao seu 'amor' ou dançando a valsa nupcial.

- Que merda! Quanta falsidade... – Hermione perdera sua noção. Estava falando sozinha! – Mas quem se importa?... Vou embora mesmo, ninguém mais vai lembrar da minha cara, então posso fal... – Enquanto murmurava coisas, que faziam as pessoas que passavam por ela acharem que estava bêbada, esbarrou em algo sólido. – Desculpe... – Falou para os sapatos do homem. Estava com o rosto demasiado inchado para olhar para qualquer pessoa. – Mas é que fiquei bêbada com o sorvete de pinga da Florean Fortescue e perdi a noção e... Se quiser tomar um porre, de verdade, tome o sorvete... Faz menos mal para o fígado que qualquer bebida alcoólica e deixa o mesmo efeito... – Então Hermione levantou o rosto. – Mas me des...

- Tem sabor pinga agora? E funciona como uísque de fogo? Vou lá agora mesmo... Estou necessitando de um porre, depois de ter largado minha noiva no altar e, provavelmente, ter um pai furioso atrás da minha pele... Me acompanha?

Hermione estava atônita. Harry não havia se casado! Estava ali, na sua frente, falando com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- É... Na verdade eu menti pra você, Harry...

- Como assim?

- Menti...

- Sobre...? – De repente uma sensação estranha tomou conta de Harry. Hermione havia mentido à ele. Sobre o quê? Será que ela não o amava? Será que fez Parvati passar por uma humilhação por causa de uma mentira de Hermione? Se bem que mesmo assim o casamento seria um fracasso, afinal ele amava Mione, mesmo ela não o amando... Será? Quando ele cogitou a possibilidade de Mione não amá-lo ela falou:

- Sobre... O sorvete.

-Ahn? – Uma onda de alívio passou por Harry que fizera com que suas pernas amolecessem.

- O sorvete de pinga não faz o mesmo efeito que o álcool... Eu só usei essa desculpa porque achei que você fosse um estranho, e pegaria mal um estranho achando que sou louca... Prefiro que ache que estou bêbada... Então, se você quiser mesmo tomar um porre, nós teremos que ir ao Caldeirão Furado... Ou, se quiser, podemos ir à minha casa... Tenho vinho trouxa...

- No Caldeirão Furado não quero ficar, serei facilmente localizado, além das pessoas que ficarão me olhando e falando que eu não deveria estar lá, e sim me casando, poderá sair boatos bizarros no Profeta Diário e tal... Podemos ir até a sua casa... Mas há um problema...

- Qual? – Hermione ainda estava surpresa com aquele encontro e toda aquela situação repentina. Mas estava imensamente feliz. E, no momento, era tudo o que importava.

- Na sua casa... Bem... Eu não vou querer beber... – E, sussurrando no ouvido de Hermione, Harry completou – Vou querer outra coisa... Meu amor.

- Há! – Hermione se derretera toda apenas por sentir a respiração de Harry em sua pele. – Por isso pode esperar, querido... Sentado. – Então ela deu um selinho em Harry e este se apaixonou mais pela melhor amiga, se é que se apaixonar ainda mais por Mione era possível. Ele passou seu braço pelo pescoço da moça e aparataram para o apartamento dela, onde assistiram o pôr do Sol e o nascer da Lua, então Hermione Granger soube que dessa vez sim nascia uma nova vida para ela. Uma vida com Harry Potter. E a Lua foi a testemunha do amor que acabara de acontecer, mas que vivia há muito, muito tempo dentro dos dois melhores e mais que amigos mais famosos do mundo mágico.

FIM


End file.
